The overall goal for the dissemination component of the Prevention Research Center (PRC) is to increase the incorporation of PRC scientific findings into the understanding and practice of policy-makers and practitioners in the alcohol prevention field. PRC has developed and will continue to develop research findings, implementation tools, and research methods that have broad utility to policy-makers, practitioners, and the general public in the areas of alcohol policy, alcohol consumption, and alcohol problem epidemiology and prevention These materials can be useful only if incorporated into policy and practice. The aims of this Component are to: (1) disseminate relevant scientific findings, program designs, guides, manuals, and research methodologies that have direct applicability to policy and practice in alcohol problem prevention, (2) increase the diffusion of scientific prevention tools and strategies to prevention policy-makers and practitioners, and the general public, and (3) support the adoption of scientifically-based prevention strategies into actual practice. The funding of this Component will enable PRC to transform existing and future findings and tools into materials that will be useful to a variety of audiences. A monitoring and measurement system will be implemented to track the diffusion and adoption of PRC materials. The activities of the education component will be in addition to a continuation of the publication of research findings in scientific journals. The diffusion and adoption of scientific findings often confronts serious barriers. To help avoid and overcome these barriers, this component will utilize an interactive dissemination process that involves representatives of target audiences. A core advisory panel and ad hoc review panels made up of key information gatekeepers for policy-makers, practitioners, and the general public will be selected and involved in all aspects of the component. With these advisors, PRC will select findings regarding critical components of successful prevention programs and translate them into formats that target audiences can understand and apply in their work. The demand for PRC's research findings as well as other prevention research findings and prevention tools will be stimulated among practitioners, policy makers, and in the general population and citizen groups. Venues for dissemination will be selected for the specific audience and will include a [dissemination web site, CD ROMs, videos, presentations at conferences, and written materials.